fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Next Chefs 2016
|female = |predecessor = PNC 2015 |successor = PNC 2017 }} The Papa's Next Chefs 2016 tournament is the sixth Next Chefs tournament to name the chefs for a future Papa Louie restaurant time-management game (Papa's Sushiria). The winners were Matt and Clover. Introduction Hey Everyone! Hope you all are enjoying Papa’s Bakeria! This year we changed things up a bit and launched a Gameria in the spring instead of the summer. While we may be a long ways from the next Gameria, we decided this is the absolute best time of the year to start up … Papa’s Next Chefs 2016! As some of you may know, the Papa’s Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa’s next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa’s Next Chefs! This year we have the Pomegranate Division, the Peach Division, the Kiwi Division, and the Dragonfruit Division. Let’s get this party started! Matches Pomegranate Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, March 28, 2016 - Monday, April 3, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7306 * 1A: Hacky Zak (5,001 votes) vs Connor (2,893 votes) * 1B: Janana (4,445 votes) vs Sasha 3,457 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, April 04, 2016 - Monday, April 10, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7351 * 2A: Allan (4,964 votes) vs Iggy 2,246 votes) * 2B: Mindy (3,061 votes) vs Clover 4,195 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, May 24, 2016 - Monday, May 30, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7633 * 3A: Allan 3,158 vs Hacky Zak (4,513 votes) * 3B: Janana 2,821 vs Clover (4,866 votes) Peach Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, April 25, 2016 - Monday, May 2, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7491 * 1A: Austin (5,992 votes) vs Greg (1,898 votes) * 1B: Olivia (3,593 votes) vs Trishna (4,327 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, May 2, 2016 - Monday, May 9, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7508 * 2A: Johnny (5,113 votes) vs Wally (2,014 votes) * 2B: Zoe (1,832 votes) vs Perri (5,322 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, June 07, 2016 - Tuesday, June 14, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7684 * 3A: Johnny (2,593 votes) vs Austin (5,561 votes) * 3B: Trishna (3,824 votes) vs Perri (4,664 votes) Kiwi Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, April 11, 2016 - Monday, April 18, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7448 * 1A: Carlo (5,119 votes) vs Brody (2,751 votes) * 1B: Julep (3,209 votes) vs Tohru (4,653 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, April 18, 2016 - Monday, April 24, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7464 * 2A: Robby 5,024 votes) vs Kenji 2,387 votes) * 2B: Lisa 4,129 votes) vs Shannon 3,301 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, May 31, 2016 - Tuesday, June 7, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7662 * 3A: Robby (2,736 votes) vs Carlo (4,599 votes) * 3B: Tohru (4,425 votes) vs Lisa 2,916 votes) Dragonfruit Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, May 09, 2016 - Monday, May 16, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7548 * 1A: Deano (3,896 votes) vs Duke (3,319 votes) * 1B: Nevada (3,040 votes) vs Kayla (4,141 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, May 16, 2016 - Tuesday, May 24, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7612 * 2A: Matt (6,201 votes) vs Hugo (1,631 votes) * 2B: Cherissa (5,441 votes) vs Sienna (2,398 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, June 14, 2016 - Tuesday, June 21, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7718 * 3A: Matt 5,787 votes) vs Deano 2,770 votes) * 3B: Kayla 4,361 votes) vs Cherissa 4,707 votes) Semi-Finals 4A/4B: Tuesday, June 21, 2016 - Tuesday, June 28, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7776 * 4A: Hacky Zak (2,755 votes) vs Austin (5,561 votes) * 4B: Perri (4,084 votes) vs Clover (4,490 votes) 5A/5B: Tuesday, June 28, 2016 - Tuesday, July 5, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7789 * 5A: Carlo Romano (3,875 votes) vs Matt (5,166 votes) * 5B: Cherissa (4396 votes) vs Tohru (4,683 votes) Grand Finals 6A/6B: Tuesday, July 5, 2016 - Tuesday, July 12, 2016 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7795 * 6A: Austin (4,970 votes) vs Matt (5,713 votes) * 6B: Tohru (4,069 votes) vs Clover (6,541 votes) Trivia * The names and icons used for the divisions for this year's PNC are based on pie fillings from Papa's Bakeria. * Janana, Austin, Perri, Olivia, Brody, Cherissa and Duke Gotcha made debuts in this year's Papa's Next Chefs Tournament. * Several customers have faced each other in past PNC's: ** Clover vs. Mindy (Clover earned more votes than Mindy in the 2013 PNC) ** Johnny vs. Wally (Johnny earned more votes than Wally in the 2014 PNC) * On May 23 2016, Flipline announced they're switching the Next Chefs Rounds from Monday to Tuesday, because of the Papa's Taco Mia! HD Sneak Peeks. * This is the second time that both Hacky Zak and Clover were winners in the same division finals. ** This is Clover's 4th appearance in the semi-finals (2012, 2014-2016) ** This is also Clover's 3rd Finals appearance (2012, 2014, 2016) * This is Carlo's 4th semifinal appearance (2011, 2014, 2015) * Carlo & Deano are the 2nd and 3rd people to loses to both Flipline Developers (Both lost to Tony in 2014 & Matt in 2016) * This is the first time Lisa and Kayla won a first round match in any PNC. * Kiwi Division is the only division that doesn't feature a female customer making her debut in a PNC. * Pomegranate Division is the only division that doesn't feature a male customer making his debut in a PNC. * This is the very first PNC tournament where all of the finalists come from each division. * Like PNC 2014, Matt and Clover became finalists, making this the first time two finalists in the previous PNC appear in the finals again together. ** This also marks the first time where a (if not two) customer became a finalist three times. Rounds and Finals Pomegranate Division Round 1 pomegranate_round1a.jpg pomegranate_round1b.jpg Round 2 pomegranate_round2a.jpg pomegranate_round2b.jpg Division Finals pomegranate_round3a.png pomegranate_round3b.png Peach Division Round 1 peach_round1a.jpg peach_round1b.jpg Round 2 peach_round2a.jpg peach_round2b.jpg Division Finals peach_round3a.png peach_round3b.png Kiwi Division Round 1 kiwi_round1a.jpg kiwi_round1b.jpg Round 2 kiwi_round2a.jpg kiwi_round2b.jpg Division Finals kiwi_round3a.png kiwi_round3b.png Dragonfruit Division Round 1 dragonfruit_round1a.jpg dragonfruit_round1b.jpg Round 2 dragonfruit_round2a.jpg dragonfruit_round2b.jpg Division Finals dragonfruit_round3a.png dragonfruit_round3b.png Semi-Finals Round 1 16Semifinals_round1a.jpg 16Semifinals_round1b.jpg Round 2 16Semifinals_round2a.jpg 16Semifinals_round2b.jpg Grand Finals PNC16 Final_1a.jpg PNC16 Final_1b.jpg Winners Hey Everyone! After 15 exciting rounds of competition, Matt and Clover have become this years Papa’s Next Chefs!!! Now, both members of Flipline Studios will have been chefs along with all the members of Scarlett and the Shakers! Clover and Matt will go on to be the chefs at Papa Louie’s next restaurant extravaganza! But what restaurant will it be?? You will need to be patient. Because of our release of Papa’s Bakeria earlier this year, the next Gameria will not be out until later this year. So we are a little while away from the official announcement of the game. But we promise it will be worth the wait! Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competitions Category:Tournaments